Grow Up
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Based on a question that I did in 'Knowing a little bit more' We'll see what it's like when Zonaki has a boyfriend, and Hakkai and Gojyo's reaction is. Warning for teens and above.
1. Two Years Ago

**Grow Up **

**Part one: Two years ago.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past times

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another quite Friday night. Hakkai was sitting down on the chair drinking his coffee. Waiting anxiously for the two children to get their dinner so they can then rush off to bed. There was a knock on the door 'Could it be Gojyo or Zonaki?' Hakkai stood up and walked over.

The door creaked as he slowly opened it. The cold wind blew in giving him a slight chill, Hakkai peered over the corner of the door.

"Let me in Hakkai I'm freezing…" Hakkai sighed he opened the door. Letting the frozen kappa walk in.

"It's like a blizzard out there" Gojyo dropped himself on the chair. Hakkai brought him a cup of coffee for him to defrost. Hakkai settled it onto the table and smiled "Just in time dinners ready…" Gojyo smiled "Yeah"

Hakkai walked over to the cooker and poured the cooked stew into the plate. Gojyo could smell it. He was almost hypnotized by its scent as he closed his eyes imagining him self eating it. Hakkai brought the two plates over and settled them nicely on the table.

Hakkai sat down "So how was your night?" Gojyo looked up and smiled "Brilliant, I scored big time" Gojyo scuffled though his jacket and tossed out this big sum of cash on the table. "My that's a lot of money; you won that in another game of poker didn't you?" Gojyo nodded.

Hakkai dipped his spoon into the stew and brought it out. He ate it and scooped his spoon back into it again. But there was something missing. Hakkai wondered what it could be. Then he looked at the other two empty seats. 'Zonaki'

"Where's Zonaki this evening?" Gojyo looked up at him astonished "I thought she was here in her room fast asleep" Hakkai's eyes widened "Well you two left at the same time so I assumed that you went together…" Gojyo left his spoon lying in the plate as he looked at the door.

"You don't think she's lost do you?" Gojyo laughed "You kidding she can find her own way home" as minutes pasted Gojyo started to doubt his words. Hakkai continued to eat his dinner until the plate was empty.

'Where the hell is the little sapphire eyes?' Gojyo slumped down on his chair. This was beginning to annoy him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours past

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki came in and closed the door shut behind her. She was freezing; it was very dark in the room. She placed her hand onto the wall trying to feel the light switch. As soon as she found it she clicked it. Light came into the room. Making it seem a lot brighter.

Zonaki walked over to the table. She noticed a note. Zonaki picked it up and looked at it

'_Dear Zonaki_

_If you're reading this then this must mean that you've come home, there's some stew left in the pot if you're hungry? You've caused Gojyo to worry. So Gojyo kind a write something on the bottom…_

'_Dear Zonaki_

_YOU TURD WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT HUH? WAYS TO MAKE US WORRY YOU LITTLE WITCH DON'T THIN KTHAT I'LL LET THIS SLIDE. IN THE MORNING I'D LIKE TO HEAR WHAT EXCUSE YOU HAVE'_

'As usual, he over reacts…like a little old man…'

Zonaki walked over to the pot and poured herself out some delicious stew. She was freezing her hands off just pouring it.

As Zonaki walked over and gently sat down on the chair and settled her plate on the table she slapped her hands together and whispered a couple of words. Zonaki dug her spoon in and took the first sip. "Aaaaaagh I'm in heaven" Zonaki took her scarf off and slammed it onto the table.

Zonaki then scrounged round in her coat and brought out a letter. She observed it then smiled. As she hide it away in her coat again. Zonaki continued to eat her dinner it was almost midnight. Now half way though her meal. "I wonder how long I've been out for." She left her spoon in the plate then wondered, "Let's see I left at seven Pm. And I came back at twelve Am now let's see…one…two…three…four…five hours" she calculated as she counted with her fingers.

"At least it was worth it…" Zonaki glimpsed at the ceiling, the light shinning down. Zonaki smiled warmly. Closing her eyes and sighed "With that guy around" Now finished she took the plate and washed it in the sink feeling the warm water coming down onto her hands. She continued to scrub the plate down; after that was done she dried it with the towel and settled it into the cupboard.

And poured water into the messy pot where the stew was once in. Tired, Zonaki left the kitchen and went into her room as she gently closed the door. Zonaki walked over to her bed and dropped herself unto her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well this chapters done. I based this story on a question that I did on another story called '_Knowing a little bit more_' Well I think that's the name. But the reason that I'm doing this story is out of boredom.

But honestly I also did this so that people who read it what it's like when Zonaki had a boyfriend when she was Seventeen and why Hakkai and Gojyo made him run away. Just to remind people I do not own Saiyuki. Even though I wish I did. Don't remind me (Sniff) so I'm a disclaimer. But I do hope you enjoy the next chapter. Remember 'Don't be Gloomy be Happy' (Laughs)


	2. Girls and their Boy toys

**Part Two: **

**Girls and their Boy toys.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired Gal: Zonaki's side of the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I opened my eyes and slowly raised myself up. I felt the softness of the bed covers pressing against my hand. I sighed, "How long have I been asleep for?" I got up and fixed the bed covers so that I'd save Hakkai the trouble in making it.

He's always like that. Almost like my mother. But I like him in a weird girly way. I heard the birds starting to sing outside as the light came in and shone on my face casting a shadow at the opposite side of my bed.

I figured I should properly get up and see what the boys are doing. Either having an argument in what to have for breakfast or another political argument that they usually get themselves into with out them noticing it. Hakkai would smile while Gojyo would get more and more frustrated. He needs a Kappa nut to keep him calm (Kappa's like Kappa nuts) so I usually keep some in my pocket just incase things start to heat up.

I laid my feet unto the cold hard wooden floor, I hissed. "It's bloody cold" as I pressed the other one down in the opposite side. I lifted my head up to the ceiling and closed my eyes. "What time is it anyway?" I moaned. I'm feeling a little bit angrier now because I don't know what time it is. I'm a very strange girl…when it comes to the silliest things around me.

I never liked the mornings especially when I come home late at night…well or midnight…It's not like I did it before and…I didn't but at least I'm looking after myself…for a first…in my tight scheduled life… Which isn't tight…but at least I found someone who really likes me…other than my house mates and friends in the temple…or enemy…well I guess I have token a step in life……

Okay I'll tell you a secret I have a boyfriend. He's very cute and handsome…red hair…green eyes…a wonderful figure…aaaagh I'm in love…well I don't know really…but when he asked me…I just couldn't say no to begin with because I haven't played that game for a loooong time hee, hee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explanation please…: Hakkai's side of the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I was in the kitchen making breakfast. Gojyo was sitting down on the chair puzzled as usual. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Something wrong?" Gojyo just looked up at me and give me the hand signal to come over. I came away from the cooker and walked over to him. He seemed really desperate to get something off his chest…

"What is it?" I asked. Before I knew it Gojyo grabbed my collar and tugged me closer to his face. My monocle fell of after the violent tug. "Gojyo?" Gojyo then whispered in my ear making sure that no one can hear. And what he said I can't forget it.

"I looked through Zonaki's diary this morning…" I jumped. "Wha…what the heck where you doing in her room reading her diary, that's very inappropriate you know Gojyo…" Gojyo ignored my reaction and continued.

"Guess what she wrote…" I walked away from him embarrassed and continued with the cooking. "I don't really want to know…"

Why in the world would he want to look around in her diary for? Unless he suspected something suspicious…I glared at him "Well aren't yeah going to tell me…" Great, before I knew it my curiosity got the better of me. What he said next caught me off guard…

"She has a boyfriend…" I stopped stirring the spoon and looked at him. 'That All' I thought, to be honest I was hoping for a little more gossip than that. But there was more.

"It's nice for Zonaki to have a boyfriend" Me being all 'thumbs up hope it lasts' act. "But I think she's had sex with him…" I dropped the pan and looked at him eyes wide mouth dropping my heart rate rushed straight up "Say what…Sex are you sure" That was unexpected.

"Yup…" that was hard to believe but there were more details that I've come to realize. "How do you know?" I picked up the pan and scrubbed the floor, whipping up all the food that splashed out of it. What a waste I liked that recipe to. "Well A they've played a game called cops and robbers and B her bra straps broken…" I coughed shock at what he said.

Then Zonaki came into the room with a cheerful smile on her face. As she took out a glass and poured her self a glass of water. Gojyo shook his head at me signaling not to say a word that he just told me I shook back.

"So where were you last night?" asked Gojyo. Zonaki turned back with a happy expression "Just at a bar…" Gojyo looked at her more suspiciously ready to ask the next question. "Didn't do anything stupid did you?" Zonaki frowned and looked at him "Just hanging out with a couple of mates…" Then my fears have been realized "I'm not a…_Very _stupid person yeah know…" I felt faint as I dropped down onto the floor; shocked…She's no longer a virgin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh Hakkai: Gojyo's side of the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uuuum Hakkai?" Zonaki looked down on him. I just sat there shocked. I won't accept this. I was trying hard to keep my anger at bay. I closed my eyes and smiled "Well could to hear that Zonaki, good to hear" I stood up and bended down to pick Hakkai up.

Zonaki just looked at me, like she still had her innocence not to forget her virginity. "What did I do?" I looked up. "Nothing…nothing really…If you need me I'll be in the next room with Hakkai" So I lifted Hakkai up and dragged him into the room. I slowly closed the door. "Gojyo…" I turned round and seen Hakkai was awake again.

When I turned round he looked very creepy like the grim reaper planning my death. I sweated like mad and closed my eyes trying hard not to show my fear.

"Yeah" Hakkai then rushed over to me and grabbed my collar "What the hell are we going to do?" he snapped, I just kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see what mood he was in and I didn't want to be his next 'scared to death victim'

"Well I don't know really…" I opened my eyes again Hakkai was glaring at me "What else was in that diary" That just shocked me I never thought Hakkai could be so nosy… "Weren't you the one who said it was 'very inappropriate' to look at others personal information and could you loosen up, your hurting me…"

"Out with it Gojyo" I just couldn't stand that face. If that was the only thing that could get Hakkai **super creepy **and **scary** then that would make me feel better. I gulped ready to spill it all out "Well it said that the boys name is Kansho…" Hakkai drew away and looked out the window "Kansho so that's the culprit's name…" I sweated even more 'He's jumping the gun isn't he?'

I just hope that'll he calm down soon, soon before he snaps at me again….

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hmmm? He seems to be jumping the gun quickly. Well hope you enjoyed it…if you want to know what Gojyo and Hakkai are going to do, then check out the next chapter…If I ever get round to doing it…


	3. Beyond Priestly Control

**Part Three: **

**Beyond Priestly Control**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emergency: Sanzo's side of the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got this call from Hakkai last night it sounded really urgent: -

"Yes Sanzo's office…" I heard a couple of shouts in the background. It's was like "Desperate measures…Hakkai you can't be serious" by the sound of that I'm guessing its Gojyo.

"Sanzo" Hakkai called. I just fiddled with my pen as I held the phone (if they ever had any…) "What is it Hakkai?" Goku was busy playing outside, climbing trees like a monkey usually does. I had no idea why he'd be calling me especially at this time of night.

"Can you come over to our house tomorrow?" I looked puzzled as I held my pen for a quick second "What for" I started to fiddle again. "It's Zonaki…"

"What about her?" I then lifted up my cup of coffee about to take a sip. Then the unthinkable was just said, "We think she might've had sex…" I stopped and spat my coffee back out. Cascading it all over my paper work. My eyes widened "Say what?"

"We think Zonaki had sex…" I relaxed "Are you sure?" I didn't really expect Hakkai to be saying stuff like this especially now…

"Well one night ago Zonaki came home late and the next morning she was acting strangely…" I just sat my cup back unto the desk. "All right…Hakkai don't jump to conclusions now I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this…I'll come first thing in the morning" I slammed the phone down and sighed.

The next morning I just got up and rushed off. Without breakfast I took Goku with me. That's why you can here the pathetic whines in the background.

"Sanzo I'm hungry" I turned round and saw Goku sitting on the floor. Worn out…no surprise there since he's always hungry. I scrounged round in my robe and pulled out my harisen ready to strike. Thwak

"Ow what was that for…?" I glared at him then sighed and walked off. Goku jumped up and followed me. "Why we going to Gojyo Hakkai and Zonaki's place anyway?" I turned round "Because I had an emergency call from Hakkai last night…" Goku looked at me, puppy dog eyed "No it's that emergency your thinking off" Goku looked down. Sad "Hara hentai" (I hope that's how you spell it)

"It's about Zonaki…Hakkai said she's been acting strange lately" Goku shot right straight up again. "Why what's wrong with her, she sick?" I wish I could tell him but then he wouldn't know what I'm talking about. He's too innocent…I still wish I was.

It was really cold out here, Dammit why couldn't they live in the village instead of living outside…could save me a lot of trouble.

Then after awhile the cottage came into view. Goku ran straight ahead of me I followed. But what I didn't now that there was some thing very terrifying waiting for me when I get there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo stood in front of the door and knocked. There were a couple of sounds coming from inside. Sanzo and Goku waited as the chilling air surrounded them making a chill go down their spines.

The door opened swiftly. "Sanzo, Goku nice of you to come and visit" Zonaki jumped out with an apron on. Sanzo stared at her, Goku held on to Sanzo by his robes terrified. "Aaaagh did we come at a bad time?" Sanzo looked at her from head to toe. Zonaki bounced out eyes closed face cheerful as ever.

"Oh no, no come on in" Sanzo looked at the apron "Zonaki?" Zonaki opened her eyes innocently. "The apron……" She looked down then smiled "Oh I thought it would be nice if I tried it one…its nice isn't it…coming?" Zonaki ran back into the cottage.

Sanzo glared into the hallway, Goku blinked twice "She's jumpy isn't she?" Goku nodded. They entered it was very warm nice and cozy good thing to Sanzo needed it. If he stayed out there a little bit longer he would've been an ice man.

Sanzo and Goku entered the kitchen; Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting down having a cup of tea. "Hey" Hakkai looked up. Hakkai lifted himself from the chair and walked over to Sanzo.

"Well?" he whispered. Sanzo frowned and replied "Well she's a little bit more perky than before"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave and eat: Goku's side story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo and Hakkai were whispering to each other. I didn't know what they were whispering about. Couldn't hear them. I don't know what the big deal was. Zonaki was just sitting in the chair next to Gojyo letting her feet go forward and back. She looked pretty cheerful.

Gojyo just had his eyes closed and drank his tea. I could hear the slurps that he made. Zonaki then stood up and walked over to me all bouncy and happy. It's was kind a weird not to mention scary.

"So what have you been doing to yourself today?" I looked up and replied back "Nothing really…Um Zonaki-chan are you felling okay?" Zonaki just looked at me her eyes were wide like a puppy dogs.

"Yeah why you ask?" I stared at the ground. I couldn't find the right words to explain. Cause I'm not that old to know every single word.

"Zonaki…" I looked up Hakkai and Sanzo were looking in our direction. Zonaki raised her head up to him still smiling. "Yes" Hakkai closed his eyes "Why don't you take Goku and go play tag or something we'll just be a couple a minutes" I looked at Zonaki she looked and shrugged at me.

"Right then…" Zonaki grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her "Come on I know this really good restaurant that does this great dish" I started to drift off dreaming of what type of food that she was talking about.

"REALLY"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Sorry that it took me so long the reason was because I didn't know how to start Sanzo and Goku's side of the story. Oh yeah I know that I left a phone in this one so please for the love of god don't point that out…I couldn't send a letter it'll take to long to get there. Their side stories aren't as good but I hope to improve this in the near future. So if there are any ideas on how I can improve this just ask and I'll think about it. Also pointing out if you want to borrow any of my characters that I made up like Zonaki for exampleyou know where to e-mail me but you'll have to give me a good reason why… (Laughs) Sorry just the way I am. I'll try and get to the forth part soon…so that this might get over even Sanzo's control.


End file.
